SMM: The Mysterious Green Goop
by Me and my pet chain chomp
Summary: With the gang visiting Mario and Luigi's grandparents, a strange and evil green goop seems to claiming the innocent lives of Toads and turning them into crazed evil non-beings. News reporters have reported that the goop strikes after the people that wear green.


_SMM: The Mysterious Green Goop_

**Chapter 1**

A dark figure loomed over its victim, peering at all the red dots popping and oozing out green fluids as the victim groaned, gripping his right arm from where the bite mark was seen.

The hospital lights were out and the building itself was dismissed because it was nighttime. The Toad was the night officer, the person who was responsible for anything that happens at night which was part of his work-shift.

The dark figure seemed to chuckle as a large clawed hand reached over the Toad's head, revealing lot's of green fluids, dripping and dropping from its scaly hand.

The Toad recoiled in fear as he cupped his hands over his face, trying to shield himself from the ooze.

"N-No, please." the Toad choked.

Without mercy or delay, the dark figure opened its hand, allowing the green ooze to slowly drop down and fall onto the Toad. Within five seconds, the guard felt a sensation of anger and fury as the body twitched wildly. The body itself seemed to be having a very strange seizure and a mind of its own as the skin of the body turned sky blue and the face had turned into something evil…

_The next day…_

Mario looked at his watch for umpteenth time.

"Dang it! Where is he?" he scowled to himself as he crossed his arms in front of the house. The sun shined bleakly but the clouds seemed okay. The plumber insisted it was going to rain, so he wanted to get to the car immediately.

But his brother was just taking too long.

"C'mon bro! It's gonna rain any second now!" Mario yelled to the house, but no answer came back.

Mario face-palmed himself as he walked back to the red jeep waiting for him.

A nearly transparent ghost sat in the passenger seat, messing with her make-up, putting on lip-gloss, girl stuff.

Taking out twenty-seven beautifully decorated bows, the Boo snatched he red and orange one and carefully placed it upon her head, feeling quite special and cute.

There was another jeep too. It was pure pink but the tires had orange daisy-colored colors. It almost seemed like Peach's racekart from Mariokart. Luckily, the princess had given it to a professional car-creating technologist, also known as: mechanics, to fix up the car and turn it into something not quite made for racing.

Peach giggled from the driver's seat, looking at Mario's facial expression of impatience. Daisy sat in the passenger seat, playing on her DS and hardly taking any glances away from her game.

Mario then walked over to Peach's deluxe jeep and sighed, "Peach, I think we might have to cancel this trip." he explained with a hint of depression.

Peach crossed her arms, "Mario! You know how long Luigi can be when it comes to traveling! I should know! It takes me at least thirty minutes just to get my hair done perfectly." she explained, flipping through her bright blonde hair.

Mario cracked a smile, "I know, princess. But my bro's taking a little too long." he then glanced at his watch.

It was 5:00 o'clock since the gang had finished their basic hygiene and other not needed but proper accessories. But now it's exactly 6:11 o'clock! Luigi shouldn't be taking this long!

Mario has known that his bro liked to be in his private time when it comes to "dressing up for traveling" situations, and Luigi likes to be proper and gentlemen-like. He likes to wear tuxedos, and sometimes even business clothes whenever it came to fancy restaurants. But Mario and the gang were only going on a little field trip to visit their grandpa.

Mario then smiled. His grandfather would always be the story-telling type of the family. He'd tell stories of adventure, mysteries, even some horror ones just to excite Mario when he was just a toddler. That's even what made Mario the man he is today. A brave explorer craving for pure adventure: the words Mario lived by.

Mario then looked over his shoulder to find Peach waiting in the pink jeep, watching Daisy play her game in silence. Bow was busy using her make-up, so she seemed like she could wait a few centuries. (Ha! Ghost joke!)

Mario sighed, plopping himself onto the ground. He even began to feel a bit nauseous at the moment…

_At the bros' bathroom…_

Luigi kept staring at himself in the mirror. He felt very handsome to the point where he started to put comments about himself.

He flexed his small muscles and smiled his perfectly white teeth in the mirror. His teeth even seemed to shine in the light.

"Man I feel so different today! I wonder what it is…" he spoke, quietly sniffing his armpit.

"Hoo, I'd better put on some deodorant." he spoke as he grabbed some deo and rubbed it along his… erm… armpit.

Suddenly, something quite green emitted out from a suddenly broken vent as it hit Luigi's head.

"Hm?" he hummed, placing his gloved hand onto his head, feeling a wet and slimy substance.

He then raised the goo up to his face and cracked a confused look.

"What the-" suddenly, the goop was moving. Luigi forced his head to look closer at it.

Suddenly, his entire face was now covered in green slime as his body fell back.

With his face covered, he could not breathe nor speak as he frantically tried to rip off the sticky substance.

Soon rejecting that idea considering that it did not work so well, he grabbed a nearby object that felt to be the deodorant as he began to smack his goop-covered face with it.

Several minutes later, the goop fell off of Luigi's face, but instead swashed over to his feet as it climbed onto his pants. It began to cover his entire lower body as it quickly moved up to his body.

"Aaaghh!" he screamed in fear as he began to run around in circles. Within seconds, his entire lower and upper body was engulfed in slimy wet goo as it edged up to his face.

Covering his mouth, his nose, and now eyes, he felt himself frozen.

He could not move and his body seemed to be having a weird seizure-like movement. His mind raced and his heart beat slow then fast at what seemed to be the same time.

"Luigi! Luigi snap out of it!"

Suddenly, a big hand was slapped across his face and water was poured onto his head as he shivered in cold and fear.

"I-I-Is it g-gone?" he stammered, still trying to remain calm and comprehend what happened.

"What?" Mario asked, placing his hands onto his brother's shoulders.

"Bro are you alright? You looked like you were having a seizure or something." Mario worriedly asked.

Luigi gulped and looked all around the bathroom. The goop was nowhere in sight and it seemed peaceful again.

Gulping once more, Luigi got up shakily and nodded.

"F-Fine." he stuttered as he kept glancing all around him. He felt as though he was not dreaming. It looked so real, yet he could not feel any wet or slimy feelings on his body.

Was it a dream?

Mario sighed, "Luigi, I think you've had enough time in the bathroom." he spoke as he hurriedly guided the poor Luigi out of the bathroom and soon out of the house and near the jeeps.

Peach had noticed Mario and Luigi. But Luigi seemed very scared than usual.

"Luigi? Are you okay? You look very pale." Peach observed as Mario guided Luigi to the jeep.

Mario gulped, "Luigi's fine. I hope. He just had a little… incident in the bathroom."

Daisy then snorted in the other jeep at the sound of incident, and bathroom put together. Peach shot Daisy with a glare but Daisy only laughed, "I'm kidding guys! Just trying to lighten the mood!"

Mario rolled his eyes as he put Luigi into the jeep with Bow.

"Hi Luigi!" Bow greeted, rubbing her cheek onto his shoulders. That seemed to make Luigi calm down from the feeling of Bow's warmness. Soon, he was out cold.

Mario laughed, "Thanks for that. I thought I'd might have to take him to the hospital for a second there."

Bow then giggled cutely to Mario as she made a small kissing sign to him. "You want a turn Mario?" she cutely joked.

Mario chuckled at her joke as he hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Keep tryin' Bow." he joked as the cars sped off towards the highway.

But how could anyone laugh at a time like this when there's already someone who has the disease?

_Question: Can anyone guess what the SMM stands for?_

_Author's Note: Next chapter will include (ONLY) one or two Paper Mario characters from any of the Paper Mario games._

_2nd Question: Who should the other one or two Paper Mario characters be? Vote in the reviews or PM messages for the answer. If no one does not vote, I will present my favorite characters for you to keep the story going!_


End file.
